rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock the VETO
Rock the VETO is a "Rock the Vote" PSA where the Red and Blue teams exercise their multiplayer rights. Characters Red Team *Simmons (Voice Only) *Sarge (Voice Only) *Grif (Voice Only) Blue Team *Church (Voice Only) *Caboose (Voice Only) *Tucker (Voice Only) Synopsis Church joins an upcoming game of Halo 3, but disagrees on the type of game that Simmons chose. Church asks Grif to veto, but he is unable to since Simmons will kick him out of his house if he does. Several attempts to get Tucker to veto prove fruitless as he fails to respond in time, and the game is accepted. Tucker arrives a moment later, and is dismayed that they were going to have to play Simmons' game. This was the first out of 2 Rock the Vote PSAs made for Xbox Live. Transcript Fade in to a Halo waiting room. Gamertags entitled SargeRTRvB, Grif RTRvB, Simmons RTRvB, Tucker RTRvB, and Caboose RTRvB are seen displayed on screen. Church's gamertag, "ChurchRTRvB", soon appears. Church: (voice only) Hey guys what's up? Caboose: (voice only) Church go blue. Church: Huh? Oh, yeah, okay hold on. Church changes his color from green to blue. Church: There we go. Sorry I was late I had to take out the- wait, Simmons is the party leader? Simmons: (voice only) Alright, everyone ready? Church: Why is Simmons the party leader? Sarge: (voice only) He got here first. He sent the invites. Church: No, no Simmons. He always makes us play some ridiculously complicated custom game. Simmons: This is called "B71NDFOLDZ". Everyone start with dual plasma pistols and a flamethrower... with no ammo. Church: No! Simmons: Speed is, three thousand percent. Caboose: Oh come on, Simmons. Simmons: If you get hit with a green weapon like the plasma pistol, you have to hold your Xbox controller upside down until you get hit with a blue weapon, like a plasma rifle. Church: What? Simmons: But, if you're in a bubble shield which is yellow, and you get hit by a plasma rifle, which is blue, then the yellow and blue make green. So- Caboose: Can't we just play Slayer? Simmons: No no this is fun, we played it last night for like six hours, you're gonna love it! Church: Slayer! Slayer! Sarge: Why is it called "B71NDFOLDZ"? Simmons: Because, every time someone shoots you with a needler, you have to close one eye. Church: No, it's because it's about as much fun as standing in front of a firing squad. The game then begins to load. Church: What? No, who started the game? Simmons, we don't wanna play this! Everybody veto. Veto! Grif! Veto! Grif: (voice only) I can't, dude, I'm at Simmons' house. We're playing split-screen. If I veto he's gonna kick me out. Church: Come on come on, we need one more, somebody veto. Who didn't vote? Tucker, Tucker did you vote? Caboose: Uh he hasn't said anything in a while, I- I don't think he's there. Church: Tucker! Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker! Simmons: Alright, I've got it set for five rounds, thirty minutes a round. Church: Awhaw, Tucker come on! Tucker: (voice only) Yo, I'm back. Hey, Church, what's up man? Church: Tucker where were you? Tucker: I was gettin' some chocolate milk. What're we playing? Caboose: Don't even ask. Tucker: What? Why is Simmons the party leader? Awh, man, B71NDFOLDZ? I hate this game. We played for like thirty hours last night. Everybody veto. Veto! Sarge, Caboose and Church: Too late. IF YOU DON'T VOTE, YOU CAN'T COMPLAIN. - Register to vote with Xbox Live and rock the vote Nov. 4th Video Category:PSAs Category:Episodes